Carly Rae Jepsen
is a Canadian recording artist, best known for her hit songs Call Me Maybe, Run Away With Me, and I Really Like You. With her biggest musical inspirations being James Taylor, Bruce Springsteen, Van Halen and Kimbra, her music tends to include synthpop beats. She produces mostly pop music, with catchy tunes, an amazing vocal range, and relatable lyrics. Carly was born on the twenty-first of November, 1985, in Mission, British Columbia, Canada. In 2007, she placed third in the fifth season of Canadian Idol, and was a part of the Canadian Idol Top 3 concert tour. Though she didn't win, Carly signed to Fontana and MapleMusic, and released her debut album, Tug of War, on September 30, 2008. Her career was really set into stone when she released her single Call Me Maybe on February 14th, 2012. Since then, Carly has gone on to create more studio albums - including E•MO•TION: Side B, comprised of scrapped songs from the previous year's E•MO•TION - and has developed a dedicated following. Visit her official website @ carlyraemusic.com. Fashion Sense Carly Rae Jepsen, naturally a brunette, enjoys experimenting with her hair, and dyeing it red. She has had many iconic hairstyles throughout her career, with the lengths ranging from long to short. Her choice of clothing is largely feminine. Chic, but also very comfortable! We stan a sensible woman! Fanbase Carly Rae Jepsen has a large fanbase, especially comprising of those of the homosexual orientation (specifically bottoms). The gays gravitated toward Carly for her catchy beats, lyrics about boys, and her powerful voice. And who could forget such moving lyrics as the following extract of Store from E•MO•TION: Side B? :I'm just going to the store, to the store, :I'm just going to the store. :You might not see me any more, any more. :I'm just going to the store. Carly also has a large communist following which, as of writing, she is unaware of. Let's be real here, are you really a Carly Rae Jepsen stan if you're not a communist? Known Abilities Carly Rae Jepsen is not only an exceptional singer and songwriter, she's the best of our times! Beyoncé and Taylor Swift (Taylor Swift™ No copyright infringement intended. Property of TAS LLC Management 2014©) have nothing on our queen! She also has the ability to declare immediate ownership over abstract concepts, being deemed the "Queen of Leaning Against A Wall" and "Queen of Not Knowing What She's Queen Of". Even without vocals, her songs still contain raw, untapped power. What other music has the power to evoke such strong emotions in people? Play that saxophone and destroy my speakers, Carly! Carly is heavily rumoured to actually be a siren, but there is currently insufficient evidence. Her Sword In addition to wielding the power of feminine pop music at her reach, Carly Rae is also known for her vast array of swords! On the first of January, 2018, tumblr user swordlesbianopinions began a petition to give the Party for One singer a sword. She provided a compelling argument, detailing how, in her own words, she "likes her and thinks she should have one". Thus began a campaign to give the pop star a sword, which spanned several months. A Twitter account was set up, dedicating to updates on whether Carly had a sword or not. While performing Cut To The Feeling at Lollapalooza, on August 4th, 2018, a fan handed the pop sensation a foam sword from the crowd. This prompted Carly Rae Jepsen to exclaim "Oh yeah! A sword!" As she finished her performance, she knighted her band members - who are now legally sirs, as Carly is a queen. Tumblr user swordlesbianopinions - who started the movement - had this to say on the matter: :"queen of having swords!!! #love you carly" Status as Royalty Carly Rae Jepsen has often been given the title of "Queen". She's not associated with any country in particular - aside from her nation of loyal stans - which begs the question we're all dying to ask. What exactly is Carly the queen of? Let's start at the beginning. In 2015, the woman we all know and love performed a cover of Kanye West's King of Wishful Thinking, in which she swapped "King" for "Queen". This could very well have been the first block laid out in her empire, though that could just be wishful thinking. Over the years, Jepsen has laid claim to many objects and abstract concepts, many of which are oddly specific. So if Carly Rae Jepsen isn't the queen of leaving prescriptions out on the counter, then who really is? She is actually quite humble about her vast kingdom, going so far as to say "I’m actually a little shy about it but it’s sweet." Queen of modesty! Queen of being called queen! Queen of tapping into all of our tiny, gay hearts! Here's a BuzzFeed article containing a small extract of domains over which CRJ rules. Associated Memes Carly Rae Jepsen has been involved in many "memes" (miːm; noun; an image, video, piece of text, etc., typically humorous in nature, that is copied and spread rapidly by Internet users, often with slight variations.) over the course of her career, thanks to her cult following of a fanbase. Most notably, a meme was made of her single Run Away With Me. This meme - which singlehandedly saved Vine, at least for a short time - involved the opening of the song, which was a loud saxophone solo. This iconic solo was remixed into several videos, whether involving loud noises, actual saxophones, or otherwise. Also worth mentioning is Call Me Maybe, which gained such immense popularity that its memeity was all but guaranteed. Of course, these memes did not follow a strict format, but one of the most prominent was sports teams performing intricate choreography and lip-syncing to the song. Call Me Maybe was the original Despacito and you can quote me on that. Gallery Carly Rae Jepsen Render.png Carly Rae Render.png carly kiss.png carly rae short hair.png carly rae shades.png carly rae boombox.png carly rae leg.png carly_rae_jepsen_png_by_bernadett98-d5j6x8d.png carly rae white.png Carly rae Jepsen Right.png Carly Rae Crouch.png Carly Rae Wii U.jpg|Carly Rae Jepsen playing on her Nintendo Wii U Trivia *Carly Rae Jepsen once started a livestream on Instagram by accident, while her phone was still in her pocket. *To this day, nobody knows what Carly meant when she sang "I didn't just come here to dance, if you know what I mean. Do you know what I mean?" *Max Landis - director of Netflix original movie Bright - wrote a 150 page essay detailing the hidden meanings behind Carly's music and the Jepsen pattern. The essay can be viewed at ascarnooneelsecansee.com *In an interview, Carly Rae Jepsen says she once saw a seal eat "an entire loaf of bread" on a plane. *When asked to rank her own songs through a tourney structure, Carly chose No Drug Like Me as the winner. Run Away With Me came second. *Carly has confirmed that the store she was going to in Store was Target. *Stream Let's Be Friends now on iTunes. Category:Non-fanon Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Real life Category:Celebrities Category:Singers Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sword Users Category:Sirens Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:WesternSkies Category:Queens Category:Deities Category:Real People Category:Canadian Characters